Petits moments d'éternité
by Maryluny
Summary: OS. Quand Remus et Harry ne trouvent pas le moyen de dormir et qu'ils se retrouvent au coin du feu. Remus s'ouvre sur Sirius, James, la vie qu'il a eu avant tout ça... Et finit par redonner un peu d'espoir au gamin qu'est encore Harry malgré tout.


Bonjour! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais cette fic là me tenait à cœur, et j'ai eu un peu de misère à la finir, je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur ce que je voulais comme fin! Voila se que ca donne!

Prongs_--_Cornedrue

Petits moments d'éternité

XxXxXxX

Ça faisait assez film des années cinquante. Le temps était maussade, les nuages volaient bas et l'air était lourd. La lumière semblait avoir de la misère à percer la pénombre. Dans les films, la caméra aurait filmé le faible feu de la cheminée en brique, couverte de poussière, qui crépitait sous le poids de la chaleur. Elle aurait lentement reculé pour un plan plus large qui montrerait le tapis usé jusqu'à la corde par endroit, et les quelques objets désuets sur le manteau de la même cheminée. On aurait fini par apercevoir le bas d'un fauteuil, puis un autre dans les mêmes tons, avec une petite table d'appoint entre les deux. La caméra aurait monté un peu, et des genoux noueux dépasseraient du coussin turquoise. En suivant les genoux, nous verrions des cuisses minces, un torse filiforme, un cou un peu féminin, une mâchoire fine, des pommettes hautes, des yeux incroyables et des cheveux d'ébène.

En fait, c'est de cette façon que j'ai tout vu. Je me suis demandé vaguement pourquoi Molly n'avait pas éteint le feu comme à son habitude, avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher . En avançant dans le salon, mes yeux se sont attardés sur le décor avant de faire le point sur le fait que je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil cette nuit.

- Hey.

-Salut.

Mes muscles endoloris m'ont porté jusqu'au divan inoccupé et je m'y suis laissé tomber doucement. Sur la plaque de verre du meuble devant moi, je voyais Harry qui m'accordait un regard un peu vide avant de le reporter sur le feu. J'ai fait comme lui pendant un moment. C'est son petit raclement de gorge qui m'a fait détourner les yeux vers lui.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus?

- Non.

Involontairement, mes yeux se sont fixés sur la fenêtre encrassée dans le coin du salon. Entre les couches de poussière, on arrivait à voir luire la lune qui me hantait comme jamais cette nuit. La pleine lune approchait rapidement, et mes tourments avec elle. J'ai vu Harry suivre mon regard du coin de l'œil et esquisser un sourire contrit.

- C'est bientôt?

- Demain.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai serré mes mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil où j'étais installé. J'ai entendu le squelette de bois craquer sous la pression au bout de quelques secondes, ce qui a fait détourner Harry vers moi.

- Et toi?

- Disons que des souvenirs reviennent...

Je n'ai pas osé lui demander lesquels. Il y en a trop... sûrement un peu de tout, il est rare qu'un cauchemar arrive seul. Il y a du Voldemort assurément, le garçon de Poudlard assassiné probablement, ''Dig'' quelque chose, l'inquiétude de la guerre en général et bien sûr...

- Il vous manque à vous aussi?

Sirius... sa voix avait percé le silence presque timidement, comme s'il avait peur que le dire fort rendrait tout ça un peu trop réel. Un espoir de moins pour le gamin. Ah Patmol, la vie ne nous a pas épargné. Est-ce que tu me manques? Je me le demande souvent. 12 ans c'est long, très long... c'est plusieurs cycles lunaires seul, sans ma meute, sans toi. C'est d'autant plus douloureux que je n'arrivais pas à me persuader que tout était fini. Oui, tu me manques, malgré que tu ais perdu espoir, malgré que je me sois aigri, malgré la lourde perte qui me suis avec ton souvenir, malgré la haine que cette perte m'apporte, malgré tout, tu me manques horriblement.

- Oui, il me manque.

Il n'a pas eu la chance de te connaître. Bien sûr, tu lui as parlé quelques fois, et vous vous êtes énormément écrits, mais le Patmol que je connais, lui, il ne l'a pas connu. Celui plein de vie et de charme, il est resté quelque part dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban.

- Il était comment avant... avant tout ça.

C'est dur de se dire que le petit garçon fragile devant moi est la plus grande cible de cette guerre. C'est dur de penser que, pour lui, la guerre, c'est rendu _tout ça _. Comment est-ce que tu étais avant tout ça Sirius? Est-ce que je peut arriver à m'en rappeler clairement?

- Il était... une bombe d'énergie. Brute. Il criait, hurlait et tempêtait quand ça n'allait pas. Il riait, sautait et plaisantait quand ça allait. Il n'avait aucun sens des demi-mesures. Il fonçait dans le tas et réfléchissait ensuite.

- Il a changé alors.

Je ne sais pas...

- Peut-être pas. Après tout, il continuait à faire l'enfant quand ça ne l'arrangeait pas.

- Comme moi finalement.

Comme toi? Oh non Harry. La vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui, mais c'est très loin de ton histoire. Tu as un mage noir qui te colle aux basques, lui c'était juste une famille plus compliquée et dure que la normale. C'est la mort qui te court après, pas seulement la honte familiale, ni l'enfer, toi c'est la mort, la torture, la cruauté et les pertes humaines. Mais comment on dit ça à un gamin de 15 ans, hein?

- Pas exactement Harry, non. C'était pas toujours facile, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

Le silence est retombé mais je voyais bien que ses neurones tournaient à cent mille à l'heure.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi vous avez cru à ça? Je veux dire... Quand... Au début...

Pourquoi j'ai cru qu'il était coupable? Pourquoi pas? J'ai tout perdu cette nuit là... James, Peter et Sirius, 3 des 4 maraudeurs sont morts cette nuit là... James, par la faute de Sirius, et Peter, par sa main. Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas cru? La guerre change les gens, pour le pire, pas pour le meilleur, c'était juste plus facile de l'accepter que de chercher un autre coupable, j'imagine. Et puis, il y avait le truc du gardien du secret...

- Et bien... Sirius avait changé cette année-la... Comme moi, comme Peter, comme James et Lily, comme tout le monde. Quand... Quand Dumbledore est venu me voir cette nuit-là, il avait le visage défait, il semblait vieux... Je... J'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose était arrivé. Quand il m'a dit que Lily et James avait été tués, je me suis effondré. Les maraudeurs c'était à la vie, à la mort... Et je me suis dit que Sirius y était passé aussi. Qu'il avait été capturé et que Voldemort avait réussi à tout lui soutirer. Qu'il était sûrement mort lui aussi. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles, ni de lui ni de Queudver. Et puis un matin, j'ai ouvert les journaux. Sirius n'était pas mort, même si pour moi, ce jour là à signifier son décès. On annonçait qu'il avait tué de sang-froid Peter et qu'il était déjà en route pour Azkaban. Peter était mort, James et Lily aussi, tu avais disparu, même moi je ne savais pas encore où tu étais, Sirius était le gardien des secrets, voldemort était supposé mort... j'ai voulu mourir moi aussi ce jour-là. Ils étaient ma seule famille et ils ont été décimés de l'intérieur en moins de 2 jours. La pleine lune approchait, j'étais dépressif, rongé de remords, j'étais seul et je ne comprenais plus rien. Je n'arrivais pas à y penser avec logique. Alors je me suis permis d'être égoïste et je me suis forcé à ne plus y penser. J'ai... j'ai voulu me rendre à Azkaban une fois, 2 ans plus tard. Le 31 octobre. Et puis, rendu à l'embarcadère du bateau qui nous y amène, je n'ai pas eu la force de continuer, j'ai réalisé que c'était réel, mais que j'étais lâche, parce que James, Sirius et Peter seraient venus à ma place, ils auraient confronté le meurtrier pour savoir, pour tout savoir, mais que moi je n'y arrivais pas. Je m'en veux doublement aujourd'hui ne pas avoir poussé plus loin, de ne pas avoir fait les démarches pour que le ministère donne un procès à Sirius, de ne pas être allé le voir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, de... Je m'en veux de n'avoir rien fait.

J'ai soupiré. C'était ma première fois. Je n'avais jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit. Même Patmol et moi évitions le sujet. Mais c'était important pour Harry. Je ne sais pas s'il comprend, mais au moins il sait. Harry fixait intensément les braises de la cheminé, il avait l'air épuisé, en pleine conversation avec lui-même. Et pendant une seconde j'ai eu l'impression de retourner 20 ans en arrière. Malgré qu'il soit plus petit, plus maigre, plus _usé_ que James à son age, il avait le même air que lui à son age. Oh James...

- Tu sais, James... Ton père était un peu comme Sirius, sauf que lui, il avait eu une enfance choyée. Il avait des limites que Sirius n'avait pas... ou ne voulait pas. Enfin, il faisait souvent le fier, le gars qui n'a peur de rien et qui peut tout réussir. La compétition est la seule chose qui le poussait à se défoncer dans les études, malgré mes efforts permanents pour lui faire comprendre que d'avoir de bonnes notes est une réussite en soi. Il... il aimait l'action, il aimait courir, jouer au quidditch, toujours le premier à vouloir faire quelque chose qui impliquait le fait de se bouger un peu. C'est son envie de ''faire quelque chose'', comme il disait, mélangé aux idées stupides de Patmol qui ont instauré nos virées nocturnes. Quand Prongs est tombé sous le charme de ta mère, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il en parlait tellement souvent que je connaissais Lily par cœur avant même qu'ils sortent enfin ensemble. James était un passionné. Un vrai de vrai. C'était...

J'ai la gorge serré. Ils me manquent horriblement. Je n'arrive pas à regarder le gamin de 15 ans à coté de moi, alors je fixe la tâche de lumière lunaire qui transparaît dans les carreaux de la fenêtre. Mon astre maudit! Sirius m'a souvent dit qu'il serait toujours avec moi, peu importe les occasions, parce que son étoile côtoyait mon astre depuis des millions d'années, et qu'elle le ferait encore pour le restant de nos jours.

- Tu... Patmol t'a déjà montré son étoile?

J'ai vu Harry se retourner vers moi lentement. Il avait les yeux un peu humides, les poings serrés et une respiration difficile. Sûrement qu'il était à mon image en ce moment.

- Non.

- Tu veux que je te montre?

Il n'a rien dit mais il a soulevé le coin de ses lèvres. Je me suis mis debout, un peu étourdi par tous mes souvenirs, et j'ai ouvert la fenêtre. Il faisait humide et chaud. Le vent se levait doucement et ça sentait la pluie. J'ai senti Harry juste derrière moi. Même les yeux fermés, je pouvais voir Sirius haut dans le ciel. Il m'avait hanté pendant 12 ans, je ne pouvais pas lever les yeux sans la voir briller. J'ai fait de la place au gamin et j'ai tendu le bras au dehors.

- Si tu pars de la cime de l'arbre juste là, regarde environ 2 mètres plus haut, et juste un peu à droite il y a un carré avec 4 étoiles. Un peu plus haut c'est Sirius. La plus brillante des constellations.

J'ai vu Harry la contempler longuement, avec émotion, les yeux plus brillants que jamais. Quand je me suis détourné, j'ai fixé la lune. Oui, Sirius était quand même avec moi.

- Tu... Je... Patmol m'a toujours dit qu'il était en permanence avec moi là-haut, juste à côté en fait. Aujourd'hui, je crois bien qu'il brille pour toi. Dis-toi que quoiqu'il arrive il brillera toujours autant le lendemain, c'est immuable. Il veille sur nous Harry, et maintenant que tu sais ou il est, tu peux te dire qu'il ne t'a pas abandonné, qu'il restera toujours près de toi, au cœur de la plus noire des nuits.

Harry n'a rien répondu, mais il a souri, et a continué de regarder Sirius. Moi, je n'en pouvais plus, je me suis détourné, j'ai serré doucement l'épaule du gamin et j'ai commencé à marcher pour sortir de la pièce, il fallait que je réussisse à trouver le sommeil, demain serait pénible. A deux pas du cadre de porte, j'ai entendu Harry chuchoter

- Merci... Moony.

Moony... c'est bien le seul qui ait gagné le droit de m'appeler comme ça après toutes ces années. Quand je me suis retourné, il me regardait par dessus son épaule, une larme sur sa joue. J'ai souri et j'ai repris mon chemin. Je ne savais pas trop si je l'avais aidé ou non mais, à moi, ça m'a fait du bien.

Dans un film, on aurait entendu les pas de Remus monter les marches doucement, la caméra se serait retournée vers la cheminée couverte de poussière, seules quelques braises rougeâtres ayant persisté. En reculant un peu on aurait pu apercevoir le tapis usé jusqu'à la corde par endroit et les quelques objets disposés sur le manteau de la cheminée. On aurait pu voir aussi le bas d'un fauteuil, puis un autre dans les mêmes tons, séparés par une petite table basse. Quand la caméra aurait monté un peu, on se serait rendu compte qu'il n'y avait personne assis là, mais que, dans le coin de l'écran, se tenait une silhouette aux épaules tressautant, les mains appuyées sur les montants de la fenêtre, la tête levée, les yeux droit sur le ciel étoilé.

* * *

C'est fini! J'aime beaucoup cette fic là. Je me suis souvent demandée comment Remus avait réagi face à _tout ça_ comme dit Harry, et voilà ce que ça donne! Bref j'espère que vous avez bien aimé! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

Pour le titre, il n'a pas tellement de rapport à première vue, mais dans des situations comme ça, on dirait que le temps s'arrête, que les secondes cessent de s'égrainer. Bref, je trouvais que ça collait assez bien. A bientôt j'espère!


End file.
